I'm the Fly On the Wall
by Dorchester
Summary: "Please, sit," he said in a hushed voice, and he lowered his head. I realized he was shy, and maybe refusing to talk to a stranger. The newcomer pulled out a chair and dropped his body with a thud. "Thank you, you're extremely kind." All of a sudden, they raised their beverages, took a sip, and licked their upper lips, mirroring each other's acts perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns them.

**A/N: **This one is pre-read by Loopy Lou and betaed by Nancy. I am thankful beyond words.

So, here we go with the first of my short chappies:

**I'm the Fly on the Wall**

**Chapter 1**

An elderly lady and two kids, probably her grandchildren, vacated the table in the east corner. I loved that table, as it gave full view to the whole cafeteria. The wall next to it was my favorite spot to spend hours observing people come and go. A young man approached and took a seat immediately.

Well, of course, no way the table would be unoccupied for too long - the place was crammed that afternoon.

The guy was quite the view. Pretty tall, six foot two, maybe. He didn't look athletic, but something in his appearance showed energy and eagerness for action hidden behind his lazy movements. He had long limbs and fingers, and I wondered if what was in his pants under the belt was long too? I didn't know _then;_ I only knew people said something about the proportions of human body parts being related. Anyway, he was a beautiful sight. He had a pretty face, freshly shaved, and eyelashes that could put a cosmetics model to shame.

The only thing that could beat the eyelashes was the copper colored hair. It was a real mess-charming, though. He reminded me of a kid who needed to be taken to the hairdresser's but stubbornly refused, and his mom had given up. Er, okay, he was not a kid, believe me. All grown up, early twenties, I thought.

He drank coffee from a plastic cup, pink soft lips glued to the cap for a little longer than necessary. Something was distracting him, and he had simply forgot to move the cup away. The guy seemed to be reminiscing, or daydreaming. His lips did not leave the cap for a long time, sucking at the edge absentmindedly. Oh, a girl could enjoy watching that. I wondered why they hadn't attacked him yet. He was what they called eye candy, as far as I could tell.

He stretched his denim-clad legs beside the table and finally put the cup down. Phew, I could guess there was a lot of sugar in that drink, and his lips were rendered sticky and glistening. He closed his eyes and uttered a long sigh. The tip of his tongue stuck slightly out and ran slowly over his upper lip, gathering the sticky coating. A few moments later, he lifted his hand and used his index finger to clean the corners of his mouth, and then licked the sweetness. Arrgh, I wanted someone to kill me right then. I was well aware of the deliciousness.

That simple act of a man devouring sugar was the reason I hadn't noticed someone else watching as intently as I was.

There was another guy, a few feet away. He was debating if he should approach the table, and I could bet he was mesmerized by the view even more than I was.

_Wait a minute_, I thought, _a guy_? _Wow, the situation could turn out to be interesting_.

The other one was shorter and a bit older. Don't get me wrong, not _old_. Late-twenties, I believed. The guy was built a little bit heavier, and his squared shoulders seemed like military, or maybe a descendant of an aristocratic family. He was statuesque. The golden tones of his hair were emphasized by a black polo shirt. His lips were perfect, as if drawn by an artist.

He was not brave enough to approach, though. It seemed he wanted to take one of the seats at my favorite table, but didn't have the courage to step closer and ask. _Go boy, there are two seats untaken_. But he just stood there, swallowing gulps of his coke, scratching his neck and blinking a bit too often.

Finally, he found his guts and asked if the seat was taken.

The tall one opened his eyes and gasped. His long fingers disappeared in the pockets of his jacket. He squeezed his eyes closed again for another second, then opened them and raised an eyebrow.

"Please, sit," he said in a hushed voice, and he lowered his head. I realized he was shy, and maybe refusing to talk to a stranger.

The newcomer pulled out a chair and dropped his body with a thud.

"Thank you, you're extremely kind," he uttered, causing the other to snap his head back up and stare at him. They sat in silence, each playing with their cups and not drinking.

All of a sudden, they raised their beverages, took a sip, and licked their upper lips, mirroring each other's acts perfectly. Both pairs of eyes opened wide in bewilderment, both pairs of cheeks turning pink, and the two cups were put on the table quickly. They seemed to wonder where to put their hands, shoving them under the table. They couldn't exactly see where the other's hands went, and when their fingers touched, they jumped in their seats.

I was laughing in my mind – they were so cute – when the newcomer surprised me. He stretched his fingers further and caressed the other one's knuckles. Both of their cheeks turned red, but the golden-haired one was insistent and inclined his upper body so their fingers could entwine.

My imagination feasted on the events before me. _We definitely have something here_, my naughty inner voice sang.

Imagine my disappointment when the tall one jumped to his feet, removing his hand from the gentle touch, and scratched his head behind his ear.

"Um, need to go." He used the hushed voice again and turned his back. The other guy and I watched his figure retreat toward the exit, and both sighed.

"God, I have to come here more often," the older guy spoke to himself.

I watched him reluctantly leave the table. He went and leaned on the bar, exchanging words with the bartender. Then he left, too.

Okay, I was not going anywhere. The cafeteria was my permanent residence, and these two would be there again, I was completely sure.

**A/N**: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns them.

**A/N: **This one is pre-read by Loopy Lou and betaed by Nancy. I am thankful beyond words.

Thank you all who follow the story!

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 2**

Two uneventful days passed. I watched the meaningless interactions between the humans, secretly hoping my two new acquaintances would visit again. Neither of them showed up until the afternoon of day three, when, finally, the shorter one appeared beside the bar. He wore a black leather jacket and a black polo shirt, again tucked in a pair of very tight blue jeans. The light brown of his wide leather belt matched his shoes perfectly. He stocked his arms with two bottles of soda, a coffee, and a large pack of roasted almonds, and then headed straight to the east corner. I could read the determination on his face, and judging by the amount of food and drink he was carrying, he was prepared to stay as long as needed until he met a certain someone. He sat at the same table, while I prayed I was right about his intentions. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a voyeur or a stalker. It's just… there was something fascinating about these two. Sweet. Tempting.

I was eager to learn their names, occupations, hobbies, anything. The more I watched the blonde munching on his almonds, the more impatient I became. I was about to put my life at risk and fly around him showing my support. I hesitated for only a second, which was enough for the copper-haired boy to appear in the door, his timing stopping me from my suicidal endeavor. And, God, he was worth the wait. He was dressed in one of those thick ski jackets - dark blue, and one size too large. He was obviously hot, and his cheeks were charmingly red again. He was breathing heavily, which betrayed he had been in a hurry for some reason.

He rushed toward the east corner table, without stopping at the bar, and approached the blonde guy empty-handed. His last steps were almost a run, as he reached this goal in the blink of an eye.

Then he leaned in and placed a long kiss on the other one's forehead, leaving him wide-eyed and speechless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time. I'm Edward Cullen," the younger man spoke after he broke the kiss. "May I?" he said, motioning toward the chair.

"You're asking if you can sit? Yes, you may. I've been waiting for you."

"I knew it."

The one named Edward Cullen sat and took an almond form the blonde's palm.

"Yes, you may," the older one spoke again.

"I may what?"

"Take an almond." They chuckled.

"Thank you. And what's your name?"

"Jasper Hale, nice to meet you. Care to explain the kiss?"

"I was really happy to see you."

I stuck to the wall, making myself as invisible as possible. I didn't want to miss a thing. I was mesmerized by the turn of their relationship, so different from the previous time. They seemed to fit together well.

They spoke for an hour, their banter revealing what I wanted to hear; Jasper was a musician and a poet, and Edward was an Economics student. The latter struck me. I was keen on guessing people's occupations, and Edward didn't look like a future accountant. I thought he was an artist of sorts, too. His choice of education was probably made by mistake, but who am I to judge someone's choices? I was simply pleased by the fact they proved to be intelligent and witty, and very obviously attracted to one another.

My heart performed a somersault when I saw Jasper's hand repeat its approach towards Edward's knuckles. Unlike the other day, the caress was met by a shy smile, and the younger man was the first to lean and adjust his position closer to his companion. Their fingers remained entangled under the table for a long time. I noticed they forgot to blink sometimes, gazing at each other and holding a quiet conversation with only their eyes. They'd said enough words, and exchanged their joy through the sparkles in their eyes, their excitement through the deep breaths, their fascination through gentle touches hidden from people's sight under the table.

Time went by and it was getting dark outside. We heard the bartender shout for last orders; closing time had come.

"When will I meet you again?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Tomorrow, here, same time?" Jasper replied, mimicking the hesitance in his companion's voice.

Edward happily nodded.

They parted ways outside the cafeteria.

But the next day, Edward didn't show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the original characters. Except for the Fly, of course.

My special thanks go to my special ladies, Nancy and Lou, and to all my readers who spare a minute to post a review.

So, it's my Birthday today, but it's also a Tuesday, time for an update!

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 3**

Every once in a while, Jasper turned his head towards the entrance. His face occasionally lit up with hope when he mistook someone for his date. The brightness in his eyes quickly faded each time the disappointment hit him. He drank his soda slowly and ate several almonds, but the rest of the contents of the package remained intact – he was hardly swallowing. I observed his face, and saw with every passing minute, the corners of his mouth drooped lower, and a deep furrow remodeled his features.

He waited for more than an hour and then left.

I was not capable of crying, but if I was, I would be shedding a river of tears. Those two were spectacular, and I had lost them. I knew my life would not be long, so I needed to spend quality time. Listening to wailing little brats and scolding parents, or watching teenagers make out, or reading a newspaper peeking over a grey suit, or riding the fancy hat of a lonely housewife, didn't count as quality time, believe me.

I spent the evening sulking in a corner. Good thing I was doing that in the shaded part of the cafeteria. I was so distracted and unobservant, I almost got swept by a broom when they cleaned the place. Nobody saw me, thank God, or I would have been dead meat.

The morning was horrible.

The humans were uglier than usual, noisy, irritating.

The seconds on the clock ticked at least twice as slowly as usual.

Everything smelled disgusting.

When the afternoon came, I was already thinking of showing up in front of the bartender's nose and meeting my death.

And then suddenly – boom – the door opened and there they stood, both of them, shoulder to shoulder. Well, almost, because I could see the difference in their height, but nevertheless, I was seeing the two of them, together! I screamed in happiness - which nobody heard, of course - and my heart pounded loudly my chest.

I took my position on the wall beside their table as quickly as possible and waited for them to buy their drinks. I didn't catch the beginning of their conversation. Anyway, it became clear they had met by coincidence right in front of the entrance and were extremely glad to be there. Well, so was I.

"So, what happened yesterday?"

_Oh, yes, please do tell, Edward._

"Um, it's so embarrassing."

The long fingers disappeared into the copper-colored mess of his hair.

Jasper reached for Edward's hand, urging him to leave the hairs in peace, and pulled it under the table. His voice was soothing and deep, a real balm for the ears.

"Tell me, I promise not to laugh. It had better be a good reason, though."

"Have you heard of food intolerance?"

"Of course, I have."

"That's me and almonds."

I saw Jasper's unoccupied hand form a fist. He banged loudly on the table.

"Why would you eat almonds if you're allergic? That could be dangerous!"

Edward raised his chin in defense.

"I'm not allergic, there's a difference."

Jasper's fist banged the table once again, then rested beside his coffee cup. He didn't speak, but his eyebrow jumped dangerously high on his forehead as he stared into Edward's eyes.

"Okay, okay. Food intolerance is not a threat to someone's life, but it means… um…"

Edwards cheeks turned that charming red. He averted his gaze, almost seeing me.

"Shoot."

"Yea, it means diarrhea and heaving."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"You couldn't come because you were stuck in the toilet? Because of one almond?"

"Not quite. I actually bought a pack on my way home. That almond I stole from you was the most delicious thing on Earth, and I wanted to enjoy that again. But the other ones were not that tasty, I have to admit."

"Wait, why would you eat a whole pack? Were you out of your mind?"

"I was. I didn't remember the intolerance. My mind was swept away, so to speak."

"You silly."

Jasper's thumb gently ran over Edwards knuckles beneath the table.

"Yes, I'm silly. Seeing you makes me stupid. On my way here, I was determined to come up with a much more serious story and never admit what kept me home yesterday. But I'm an idiot, and here I am spilling my embarrassing secret the minute I'm in your presence."

"No, that's not stupid. We have to be honest with each other. And we have to ask and answer questions."

"Right. Like, for a start, will you give me your number? I have to call you if anything happens again. That's if we're going to see each other again. I mean.. oh."

"Shush. We're going to see each other, of course. You should give me yours, too. By the way, do you have any other secret intolerances?"

"Not that I know of, it's only the nuts. And you?"

I noticed Jasper's smile fade. He became very serious, his voice weak and distant.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**A/N:** Is it weird to love a Fly? lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the original characters. Except for the Fly, of course.

My special thanks go to my special ladies, Nancy and Lou, and to all my readers who spare a minute to post a review.

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 4**

The sudden shift in Jasper's mood was surprising. He chose to place both his hands palms down on the table and lean his back to his seat.

"I have one question for you first, Edward. Will you answer?"

The younger guy nodded in silent agreement.

"Do I look scared?"

"What the hell –"

"Just answer me, please. Do I look scared to you?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Jasper cocked his head, and the blonde locks covered part of his face. "This means I'm hiding my fear very well."

"I don't understand, man." Edward spoke slowly, as if addressing a child. "What are you afraid of?"

"Every now and then - even as we speak - I'm thinking of the possibility of the lights going out, and I'm freaking out. The only reason I'm not sweating and nauseous is because I'm too fascinated by you and really distracted. I've got what is called Scotomaphobia, and there is no medicine for it, nor is there a way to avoid it. It's not like depriving yourself from nuts. I just can't help it."

"I still don't understand."

"I live in constant fear of going blind, Edward."

The younger man's hands trembled involuntarily.

"We're quite the freak show here," he mumbled.

"No worries. Just don't take me ice-skating, ever. And no blindfolds once we decide to have sex."

A furious blush covered Edward's cheeks. He gaped, and started blinking like a cartoon character. I smiled, and mentally high-fived Jasper for the switch in conversation. _Score, my man_. Not that it mattered who the winner would be. So far, I was the winner for witnessing the amazing exchange before my eyes.

"Did I offend you?" Jasper asked innocently.

Edward had started coughing, and tried to ease his throat by taking a sip from his cappuccino. Some of the thick foam from his cup stuck to his upper lip, forming a white moustache. Jasper smiled at the sight, and reached with his right hand, wiping some of the sugary substance with his index finger. Then he put said finger in his mouth, swirling with his tongue.

_Wait, isn't this too much?_

I thought Edward's cheeks should be severely hurting - the red on them seemed unhealthy. I would have left for the rest room by now if I were him, but he opted on closing his eyes and staying motionless. His chest rose with a deep sigh, and then the air left his lungs with an audible whistle.

"Do you actually think I'm easy?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

Jasper rubbed his forehead with his freshly licked finger, guilt written all over his face.

"Not at all. Just wanted to draw your attention somewhere else and not on my phobia."

Edward snapped his eyes open and pierced the man in front of him with his look.

"Well, you did it. Now I'm horny as hell."

"You are?"

"Of course, I am. But I am _not_ easy. So back off."

"Oh, you're hurting my feelings," Jasper whined mockingly.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment," was Edward's completely serious comment.

I was convinced the thing between them, whatever you wanted to call it, would be over right there and then. They sat in silence, staring in different directions. Jasper fidgeted in his seat, then finally spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Seems I'm not used to spilling my secrets to strangers. But, well, that doesn't excuse me being a moron. Will you forgive me?"

Edward didn't utter a word.

He slowly sipped on his cappuccino, then lifted his index finger and picked some of the foam from the corner of his mouth.

I nearly lost the wall under my feet when I saw what he did next.

He put said finger in his mouth, and swirled it with his tongue.

Then they both burst out laughing.

"You'll have to wait for our fifth date for that to happen, though. I have a rule." Edward managed to say through his chokes. "Be patient."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** SM owns the original characters, but not the Fly. The Fly is mine - and yours *winks*

**My special thanks** go to my special ladies, of course, Lou and Nancy. They add sense and style to my words.

So, it's already Tuesday here in Bulgaria, and I'm posting the next chapter.

It's also New Year's Eve, best wishes for all of you!

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 5**

The next day was rainy and grey. Soaked coats and muddy shoes added to the normal smells of the cafeteria, making me nervous as hell. I buzzed from one corner to another, occasionally throwing a look to the door. There was no sign of my two boys at the usual time. The next minutes were the longest of my life.

Finally, Edward showed up, and soon Jasper joined him in the line for their drinks. I could see they were smiling. I was smiling too, and felt something warming my body to the very end of my wings. _That must be the joy of life_, I thought.

As soon as they sat at the table, they hid their hands beneath it and entwined their fingers. Sweet. I was already eager for something else, though. I was convinced they were eager, too. Initially, the two hands rested in each other's warmness. Soon, while the two young men talked to each other, I saw their fingers beginning to move restlessly, fighting for positions. Their hands changed places constantly, as if trying to figure out which one felt better on top of the other.

The point their banter had reached distracted me from the play of their fingers.

"Will you tell me about that ice skating thing?" Edward asked.

"Is that what you remember from yesterday's conversation? It's no big deal, really. Forget about it." Jasper tried to avoid the question. "There are much nicer things to talk about."

"No, tell me," Edward pleaded, puppy-dog eyes and all. I was curious, too.

"I was ice skating when I actually _did_ lose my sight for a couple of hours. I fell and hit my head, and I hit it very hard. Something happened to my eyes, and I saw only white. I thought I had gone blind forever. That's it."

"You really don't want to talk about it."

"There are thousands of nice things to talk about."

"Okay. No ice skating. Where can I take you then? Like, on a real date?"

It seemed Jasper was rendered speechless. He gulped a few times, then hesitantly raised his unoccupied hand and put it on Edward's cheek.

"You're asking me on a date? You mean, holding hands and kissing in public? Are you ready for that?"

"What makes you think I'm not ready?"

"Well, touching my hand _under_ the table –"

"Wait, I thought that was what you meant –"

Jasper froze, wide-eyed. When he opened his mouth, his words were barely audible.

"Fuck. Can I kiss you now?"

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and leaned in. I couldn't see their lips clearly anymore, because they were hidden behind golden locks, but I heard what I wanted to hear. They kissed, their lips sought the perfect angle, their tongues met.

Some of the people from the nearest tables made comments, but I was immune to hearing them. My brain screamed with happiness.

_Some more of the joy of life._

That was one really long kiss. After they broke apart, they watched each other in silence. Then they suddenly leaned against each other again and kissed some more.

"Our fifth date will be tomorrow." Jasper finally spoke.

"That's not right. It will be our fourth. When we first met doesn't count," Edward answered with a wink.

Jasper growled.

"I want you badly."

"I want you, too."

"Let's pretend we can't count?"

Edward acted as if he was thinking and making a difficult decision, scratching his chin with his thumb. Then he smiled and simply stated, "Deal."

That was the second time I felt my heart perform a somersault.

I had to come up with a plan very quickly. If they decided to go somewhere else now, I would lose the chance to witness what was going to happen further. I wouldn't miss it for anything on earth.

I gained all my courage and darted to Edward's jacket. Knowing it was raining outside, I hoped he would lift his hood to cover his hair from the wetness. That's where I landed, inside his hood, and waited for them to leave.

They called for a cab and headed for the exit. I was holding my breath and praying Edward wouldn't notice me in my hiding place. He didn't. He put his hood on, and I snuggled in the puffy material, hidden from everybody's sight.

I was going on a journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** SM owns the original characters, but not the Fly. The Fly is all ours.

In this chapter, Mr. Big lyrics are mentioned twice - that's if you wonder where the quotes come from.

**My special thanks** go to my special ladies, of course, Lou and Nancy. They add sense and style to my words.

Happy New Year! Please excuse my lack of replies to your lovely reviews. I'll be better, promise.

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 6**

_'Ooh, baby, baby, it's a wild world…' _ One of my favorite songs was playing on the radio by the time we reached the doors. Otside the cafeteria, every sight, every smell, every move made me both euphoric and scared to death at the same time. My heart was going to burst out of my chest.

The tune kept ringing in my head while I tried to digest the insanity of my endeavor. The rain drummed over Edward's hood, and I compared the sound to the rhythm of a hammer nailing someone's coffin. Was I out of my mind? If I buzzed only once, he would hear me and wave me off, or even kill me. Would I be able to stay invisible for the whole ride?

We got into the cab, and when Edward took his hood off, I moved to the back of the seat behind them. As good as any other spot, they would either notice me there or they wouldn't. I realized I immediately missed the smell of Edward's neck. That had been one really nice smell.

So, I knew exactly why Jasper inhaled deeply when he leaned and kissed said neck moments later. _Isn't he delicious, Jasper?_ I wanted to ask. I observed the blonde's movements while he brushed Edward's jaw with the tip of his nose. I heard a sigh and noticed the younger man's chest was moving twice as quickly as usual.

A moment later, Jasper's hand rested on the inside of his companion's thigh, and that's when Edward stopped breathing for a while. He closed his eyes and gulped, and then exhaled the air from his lungs with a loud blow. "Fuck," he murmured.

The driver coughed in the front seat. My boys behaved for the rest of the ride.

As much as I enjoyed the beautiful pink flush on both men's cheeks, I couldn't wait to be somewhere else, somewhere safe. The cab had a vanilla scented air-freshener - not my favorite odor. In fact, I truly hated vanilla at that moment. I was delighted to hear Edward telling the driver to pull off in front of a small house. I crawled back to his hood, trembling and terrified once again - for the last time, I hoped. We finally entered the confines of Edward's place and I quickly darted to a darker corner.

_Panic over_, I thought, and hurried to clean my wings and get ready to listen and watch.

At first, there wasn't much to listen to, actually. After the harsh sound of unzipping from Edward's jacket and the popping of Jasper's leather jacket's buttons, there was only the old sound of their kissing I was well familiar with. Their palms made no noises while they crept over denim or wool, and their bodies didn't produce a thunder when they finally met, although I expected one. Their breathing was quiet and they didn't speak, until Edward pronounced one single word:

"Bedroom."

I hurried to follow the two figures down a corridor. We entered a room, and as soon as the door was closed behind me, I chose a spot on the wall and froze.

The two men undressed each other with clumsy fingers. They were adorable in their haste. At least two buttons fell to the floor before I saw them half-naked. Both looked beautiful in the gleaming light of the night lamp. Their hands got busy with exploration, getting acquainted with the feeling of the naked skin in front of them..

I was mesmerized. Before my eyes, they looked like the perfect couple. Neither of them was the model type - one too short and the other too lean - but they fit perfectly when they finally held each other and lost themselves in another kiss, their bare chests tightly adjoined. Then I saw Jasper's hand fight with the buckle of Edward's belt. They left each other's arms.

Both of them a little shy, looking in different directions, they got fully undressed very quickly. From where I was watching, I could see Jasper's naked buttocks and Edward's cock. _Well hello, Mister Big! 'I'm the one who wants to be with you',_ my mind sang. So, they were right about that thing with the proportions of the human body parts.

I crept and changed position so I could take a look at Jasper's front. Ah! His cock was twitching close to Edward's, fully erect too, and was not an inch shorter, only a bit thicker. Damn, enough with the assumptions about proportions.

_Just stay like this, the two of you, thank you very much, I can die now._

After a long moment, Jasper lifted his chin and gestured toward the bed.

"I really want to fuck you now."

Edward turned on the soles of his feet theatrically and wiggled his ass, taking a step towards the bedside table. He pulled a drawer and pointed to its contents. "Help yourself. Pick what you need."

I saw different packs inside, some plastic objects in different colors, and something made of black leather in the very front. Jasper approached and opened the drawer some more.

"You're prepared." He chuckled. "Oh, and you have a blindfold. Certainly not using this thing."

"Not today, maybe." Edward stated. "But bear in mind you can use it _on me_ anytime you want. As well as some of the other things in there."

To my disappointment, they snuggled under the sheets. I could only guess what every movement meant. I supposed they were exploring their bodies some more.

Suddenly, the night lamp went out with a pop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** SM owns the original characters, but not the Fly. The Fly is mine - and yours.

**Special thanks **to Lou for pre-reading and Nancy for betaing. I've never imagined I could have this kind of support.

**A/N:** I don't know when the next update will be. RL is confusing me right now. Send me some love guys, please.

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 7**

The room disappeared before my eyes. Everything was black, and I was left with the darkness and the sounds.

I heard someone's heavy breathing turning into shallow breaths, and then into coughing. Soon, I heard a moan which morphed into a heartbreaking endless wail. The bed wouldn't stop shaking as if a body had been slaughtered over it.

Then I heard Edward speaking through gritted teeth.

"Shit, shit, shit, Jasper, stop it, man. Please, stop?"

The wail increased in volume.

"Here, come closer. Let me hold you."

Something rang in Edward's tone betraying he was about to cry, but was fighting to keep control. "Please stop trembling, oh Lord, shit, please, please stop!" His voice pitched an octave higher than usual.

I was frightened to death. Something awful was happening to Jasper.

Several minutes passed, until the wail lost its power and was finally replaced by sobs.

"That's right. That's my man. Shush now. I'm here. I'm here."

For a while, I heard nothing but a quiet sob from time to time. The bed had stopped shaking.

Edward's voice repeated "I'm here, I'm here," and then, "poor boy… my poor boy." All of a sudden, I heard the bed shift and the younger man's voice came a bit louder. "I have to let go of you for a second, okay? I need to put the light on." The sobs got more intense, but that was it. I heard footsteps and then a click. A bright light from the ceiling bathed the sight in front of me.

A completely naked Edward stood a couple of feet from me, his hand still hanging in the air where it had reached out for the light switch. He stared at the curled body in his bed, tears in his eyes. I couldn't see Jasper's face from where I was, only his bare ass and back, which occasionally shook with his exhausted sobs.

"Talk to me, Jasper." Edward spoke as he approached the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The answer was barely audible from the naked body, which lay curled in a fetal position.

"Don't be. I'm here. Everything is good now." Edward snuggled behind Jasper, pulling a blanket to cover them both. I saw his right arm find its way under Jasper's neck. Jasper made a small effort to adjust himself to the tight embrace. Edward kissed the blonde hair gently sweeping it away from Jasper's ear before he whispered, "Sleep now, baby."

I watched them sleep for the entire night, none of us ever changing position. The light stayed on.

In the morning, Jasper was the first to wake up. He turned to his back and opened his eyes, only to shut them immediately. Dark circles marked the skin under those eyes and his hair was a total mess. He opened his eyes again very slowly and turned his head to both sides as if rediscovering the room where he was. When he saw the sleeping figure beside him, a deep furrow appeared on his forehead.

I watched him stare at Edward for a good couple of minutes, holding his breath until he finally smiled. He lifted his hand and gently placed a finger on Edward's cheek, then drew a straight line to his jaw. His finger ghosted over the sleeping man's chin and then stopped on his lower lip, pulling it slightly down.

Then Jasper lifted himself on his elbow and leaned to press his lips against Edward's. The golden locks hid the kiss.

Jasper greeted Edward with the sweetest voice.

"Good morning, handsome. Are you mad at me?"

"You're not the brightest person in the mornings, right?" Edward snorted. "How can anyone be mad at you for having a panic attack?" He turned completely serious. "Tell me you're okay now, please."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry the night didn't turn out how we planned. I feel I have to make it up to you."

"We'll definitely find a way for you to make it up to me." Edward chuckled and lifted the end of the blanket, pointing under it with his index finger. "See? There's somebody there who needs attention."

Jasper licked his lips.

Edward licked his lips too, but shifted his finger to point at his companion.

"Not now, baby. We have to talk first. Junior will be alright. That's not his first morning wood that will remain unattended."

"What do you want to know?"

"What awful things happened in your head? What did you feel?"

"Let's see. Okay, I owe you some sort of an explanation. It's usually the dizziness that comes first. And then come the images of a blind man walking around in sunglasses, tapping with a cane. I'm afraid of the idea I'll talk to people and not know what they look like; I'll have to feel their faces instead of seeing their expressions, their smiles. I'm terrified I'll be totally useless, unable to find my way to the bathroom or make my food. I'm terrified no one will want me. And especially this time… this time I freaked out even more when I thought I wouldn't be able to see the beautiful lines of your face anymore, and my heart broke."

"Fuck." Edward gaped.

"Yeah, fuck. But the fucking didn't happen. I'm sorry, again."

"No, I mean, fuck, that's the sweetest thing I've heard in my life."

"What?"

"Can you repeat what you just said about the lines of _my_ face and _your_ heart?"

"Oh, that? Um yeah, the lines of your face are beautiful."

"And your heart is breaking at the thought you won't see them."

"That, too." Jasper averted his gaze.

"I'm falling for you." Edward stated calmly.

Jasper blushed.

Both Edward and I stood in silence, waiting for his reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** SM owns the original characters. The Fly is ours.

**Special thanks to Lou and Nancy,**

**and also to Lisa and Vanya for the hugs and love**

Okay, so here it goes.

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**_(at the end of ch.7)_**

_"Can you repeat what you just said about the lines of my face and your heart?"_

_"Oh, that? Um yeah, the lines of your face are beautiful."_

_"And your heart is breaking at the thought you won't see them."_

_"That, too." Jasper averted his gaze._

_"I'm falling for you." Edward stated calmly._

_Jasper blushed._

_Both Edward and I stood in silence, waiting for his reply._

**Chapter 8**

Can you imagine my disappointment when the sound of the door handle interrupted Jasper right when he opened his mouth to respond? The three of us gaped and watched the door open, then the tiny figure of a young woman sneaked into the room. She didn't even pay attention to the extra person in the bed, obviously expecting Edward to be in there alone. Closing the door with a thump, she leaned heavily on the wooden surface and started swearing at an invisible person. The flow of her expletives could beat the most embarrassing lines I had heard from the TV set in the cafeteria; that was one amazing lady.

She looked to be in her early twenties, as old as Edward. She was short and skinny, with long brown hair covering her shoulders in beautiful, thick waves. Even though she swore like a sailor, her lips were beautifully outlined and sweet when she managed to shut up, finally realizing Edward was not alone.

Jasper had covered half his face with the blanket, and Edward was watching her, obviously amused and not a bit irritated.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and bit her lip.

"What the hell… you two been fucking in that bed?" She screamed.

Edward raised an eyebrow and pointed at her.

"Bella. Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah, I have, and have you heard of locking? I thought you were a hermit. Since when do you bring dates home with you? And in my apartment? And who's the fella there? Don't you think you should introduce me?"

"Whoa, would you shut up for a second? Please?"

"Okay. Now, tell that guy to uncover his face or I'm taking out your shit-butt baby photos."

I saw Jasper's hand sneak out from under the blanket and pull it down a couple of inches. His whole flushed face was on display.

Why did I love the pink on my guys' cheeks so much? Jasper was gorgeous with the sheepish grin on his lips, his long eyelashes adding to the look of an innocent child.

"'That guy' can talk for himself, lady. My name is Jasper." With that, he covered his face again, only to chuckle under the blanket.

I saw a rapid movement under the covers - I think Jasper kicked Edward somewhere near his ankle. With a sharp "Ouch!" Edward whisked his body to the side, his arms scooping most of the blanket, and uncovered the full glory of his visitor's naked body.

"Now kill me if it's not always the prettiest of the species who turn out to be gay!" Bella concluded after a short moment of gaping at Jasper's nude form. "How come you're all so gorgeous?"

Right. At first, I hated her for appearing in my little world. Then I hated her even more for embarrassing Jasper, who was right then jumping out of the bed and searching for his clothes. But I couldn't deny the truth of her statement. They _were_ the prettiest of the species, indeed.

"Okay, I'm Bella, as you already heard, Jasper," she went on, not giving a dime about the uncomfortable situation, "and I'm Edward's ex-wife. If you can call it that after two months of non-consumated marriage."

A howl came from where Edward was rising to his feet.

"You can't keep that mouth of yours shut, can you?"

"Why, Edward, isn't it right for me to know you've been married?" A half-dressed Jasper, with a sock in his hand, didn't look very serious. He didn't sound as such, either. "Maybe the shortness of this marriage uncovers another intolerance of yours?" He winked towards Bella.

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"She doesn't know about the almonds, Jasper." Edward turned abruptly to his side, his voice muted while he spoke to his companion. "She's never made me lose my mind the way you did."

"I don't get it guys, what are you talking about?" Bella frowned, looking from one boy to another.

"Let's go have some coffee and I'll explain. And Bella, you should tell us what that cursing was all about." Edward started for the door, jumping on one foot while pushing his leg in his pants.

Jasper followed his lead, shaking his head in amusement. "You better explain to me about that marriage, or how come we are at _her_ place, with _your_ toys in that drawer, to start with."

"Yay, Edward, you showed them to him?" Bella sighed. "Beautiful."

Bella was the last to leave the room. She whistled, staring at Jasper's denim-clad ass and then closed the door behind her.

I was left alone, totally bewildered, listening to the sound of their receding steps down the corridor.

The last thing I heard was Bella's voice. "So, who bottomed?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the original characters. I own the Fly and I love it!

**Special thanks: **To Lou and Nancy for their incredible support, and to my lovely readers who read, review, follow and favorite. Reviews are most welcomed, you know that. Otherwise, how do I know if you're excited of what comes next?

Hehe, love ya, here we go:

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 9**

Fuck, fuck, fuck… I was left alone and furious. Who was she to take my guys away? Who was she to ask a question like that? And, who was she to Edward for the time being, if not his wife?

I wondered if they would leave for _my_ cafeteria. The distant sound of a door being opened and closed and their muffled voices betrayed they were going to have said coffee somewhere inside the house - thank God. I assumed they were in the kitchen.

I started nervously cleaning my wings and let sorrow take over me. It felt wrong, losing precious time of my life without a single soul around me. I wondered how much time I had left. A few days, perhaps? Would I have the chance to see my boys again? What if that Bella woman made them leave for good, considering it was _her_ house? Shit. What if I really didn't get the chance to see them anymore? _Life_ _isn't fair, life isn't fair_, my mind repeated in loop mode. Despair consumed me while I flew from one piece of furniture to another.

Some of Edward's clothes were left behind on the floor. I landed on them and allowed myself to sink into the magnificent, masculine scent. _Oh God, have mercy and bring them back here._ Everything showed this was _his_ room, even if the house didn't belong to him. His smell was everywhere; he must have lived here for a long time.

A slight hint of Jasper's scent lingered in the air too, and made me even more jealous. That bitch had those two to keep her company somewhere so near and yet far, and out of my sight. I idly flew and explored the walls.

That woman and her awful timing. Maybe I was going to hear Jasper's reply to Edward's "falling" line, if she hadn't entered. And maybe, just maybe, I was going to witness Jasper taking care of Edward Junior's _arousing_ problem. Not anymore, since she took them away from me.

She might be a good-looker, but I hated her. There it was, her annoying voice, mumbling non-stop somewhere very near. She wouldn't stop chatting, from what I could hear, and was probably embarrassing my boys.

_Wait a minute, why do I hear that voice so close now?_

I desperately looked for the source and noticed the power socket low on the wall. I immediately descended and settled myself over the white plastic.

"…The plug is my favorite. Oh, or maybe the beads? Um, no, the plug, definitely." I could hear distinctly. That was Bella talking in the room next to Edward's. Was she really debating the contents of that drawer with herself?

I recognized the sound of two male throats growling. My wings trembled.

Then Jasper spoke. "You're not telling me you've used them?"

Yeah, I was curious too. Instead of the female voice, Edward answered. "No, but she's rummaged in my drawer quite a number of times. She likes to dust my room a bit too often."

Yep! So he was indeed a resident of the house. I would probably not know the reason, but they were sharing the same roof, although their marriage was over.

Bella spoke again. "And sometimes he tells me stuff you know, plus, I have an imagination. And of course, I'm not using them. They're all yours I believe, now that you've come to warm Edward's bed. He won't have to use them on himself _and _ by his own hand when he has you. By the way, I have things to do and will leave you soon to enjoy that drawer."

Ah! She was not that bad after all. _Good thinking, Bella!_

Still, I couldn't be more impatient for her to disappear from my world. But I had yet to hear her explain her outburst from earlier, after she'd been asked to.

"I slept with an idiot. His name was Laurent; I met him in the bar last night. He was absolutely charming and very exotic, so instead of spending the night at Alice's as planned, I went to his place. This morning, he left for work or God knows where, and left money on the nightstand! Can you imagine? Money!? As if I'm a hooker, that fucking son of a bitch!"

A huge amount of expletives followed, even some I had never heard, and I was back to _not disliking_ her. She was an unusual woman.

After Edward and Jasper calmed her down and made her promise she was not going to search for the Laurent guy and stab him with a knife, she announced she was going for a massage to calm her nerves.

A door slammed, and seconds later, two pairs of footsteps approached.

My little thumping heart leapt in my throat, and I could hardly restrain my wings from making the happiest buzzing sound. Slowly, and unsteady on my feet, I crept to a darker corner with a good view towards the bed, and waited.

They came in, Jasper first, pulling Edward by the hand. Both had grins on their faces.

"Take these off now." Jasper's hand was already stretching Edward's waistband. A detectable hard-on was hiding under the cotton material. "I really need to see that special ass of yours adorned with Bella's favorite."

Edward's cock jumped out of it's restraint in unison with his affirming nod.

I almost passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the original characters.

**Special thanks to:** Nancy and Lou - and I mean it.

**A/N:** Lemons warning

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 10**

"Take your clothes off, Jasper." Edward didn't need much persuading. Jasper was quick in getting rid of all of his clothing, for the second time.

Standing naked in the middle of the room, he smiled toward Edward. "Maybe I need to have another look at those." Then he approached the drawer, showing no hesitance.

Edward stepped behind and embraced him. "Okay, open it." His cock rested on Jasper's lower back, right over the crack of his ass cheeks. He watched the blonde pull the drawer and explore the contents, and then take one single item out. The cold metal surface reflected the lamp light.

"That's it, baby," Edward purred. "Let's go to bed." He took hold of the object and hid it behind his back.

I watched them lay on the bed, with nothing to obstruct my view; no sheets, no blankets, no covers whatsoever. They faced each other, their naked bodies lined side by side, and their cocks forming the tip of an arrow over the white sheets - as if marking the spot where lovely things were going to happen very soon.

There was that awkward moment when neither of them spoke or moved, looking into each other's eyes, not even blinking. Then all of a sudden, they each reached for his own cock, moving their hands along their lengths, mirroring each other's movements perfectly. The simple act reminded me of the first day when I saw them licking their lips in unison, and it made me love them even more. They stared at the other's fist moving up and down in slow, tantalizing movements. Their breathing became shallow and uneven. Very soon, something in the smell of the room changed, and their hands began to move faster.

"Enough!" Edward's growl startled me.

Jasper seemed to be startled too, but not as much as I.

"What is it?" His voice was hushed.

"I need to feel full right now." With that, Edward presented the metal object which had been lying somewhere hidden from my eyes.

The thing had a flared base and a slimmer section at the bottom. The rest of it had the shape of a pine cone, and brought one word to mind-_bulbous_. I wondered if Edward's body wouldn't try to expel the thing, but then I realized its shape was specially designed to hold it in place, so it wouldn't slip out. It would just stay there, stimulating all the nerve endings that existed in that special part of the body.

Jasper took the metal object in his hand.

Before my eyes, Edward presented the most beautiful view, lifting his right leg with the help of his hand under his knee, and exposed his bottom. His hole was on display. Waiting. Jasper's hand slightly trembled while gently spreading copious amounts of lube over it, and then over the toy.

I saw Edward's butt tense, and then relax. He murmured "Please,' and took a deep breath.

Holding both the base and the shaft of the butt plug, Jasper positioned the tip at the opening, angled slightly towards Edward's stomach, then gently pushed, until the tip of the plug entered.

He waited for a sign from Edward, who nodded to show he was feeling comfortable, and pushed more of the toy in, moving his hand off the shaft and using just the base of the butt plug to provide motion. The slim section was already inside Edward, and only the flared base rested between his ass cheeks. I loved how he was pinching his own nipple, and propping up his ass with his left hand.

My thoughts screamed, _"How_ _beautiful! Oh my, how beautiful…"_ I was engulfed in the magic of the scene, the metal object sticking out of Edward's asshole, Jasper's hand gliding all over his partner's body, his featherlike touch bringing goosebumps over both their skins.

Edward moaned and his cock twitched, seeking attention.

That was mesmerizing. As if having his own life, Junior prayed to be touched. Jasper didn't object. What he did was wrap his lips around the pink flesh and suck.

I watched the blonde curls tickle Edward's stomach for the next few minutes, Jasper's head moving up and down in a steady rhythm. I wasn't familiar with the sounds I was hearing, but they made my legs and wings move uncontrollably. It was a living hell, not letting myself glide over them and watch from above, closely.

Soon, they changed positions. Jasper was still on top, but he kneeled around Edward's body, exposing the view of his ass to his partner's eyes.. He lifted Edward's legs and bent them as close as possible. It was easy to guess Jasper wanted to see the lovely toy sticking out of that ass. His mouth went on with what it was doing before, but a bit later, a hand reached for the base of the plug, pushing it and holding it a bit deeper. With that, a hissing "yesssss" was heard, and I saw Edward's body tremble and squirm.

Jasper gulped, and in a few moments simply stated, "Delicious."

Oh God, that was intense.

The butt plug was still nestled in Edward's ass.

Jasper started gently removing it and then spoke. "Need to fuck you now. Please."

"Then fuck me. Please."

A magnificent "O" gaped at the place that missed the toy.

Jasper moved down the bed. He produced a pack from nowhere, then hastily put a condom on and lined the head of his cock with the "O". Then slowly, very slowly, his whole length disappeared.

"Fffuck," he hissed. "This is... ah…" He stopped midsentence, his eyes closed and head thrown back. His body moved faster and faster, his cock reappeared and was then engulfed again, only to go even deeper.

Although melted into a puddle, I gathered all my strength, because I needed to find a new spot to have a better view. Very carefully, I crept to where I thought would be the best place, and I watched them fuck. Then I saw them shake with their orgasms, once again in unison.

I was hypnotized.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am a really lucky person to have Lou and Nancy by my side! That's all I'm gonna say this time.**

**I'm the Fly On the Wall**

**Chapter 11**

What I felt was not exactly happiness. It was exaltation.

It took minutes for them to even their breaths and for me to get rid of the dizziness. The image of the bed with the two nude figures still swirled before my eyes, but I recognized Edward's voice.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Jasper replied. "Listen, I feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They held their bodies close and kissed.

That was it. I knew it right then, they were going to be a couple. Partners. Lovers.

I didn't hear the door open.

Bella's head peaked in, and her banter swept the final trace of my dizziness away.

"You didn't lock the door, Edward. Again. And I need a shoulder to cry on. The massage didn't help; I still want to kill someone. Ah, look, what a nasty fly."

Out of nowhere, a newspaper filled my field of vision..

Then, I was overtaken by darkness.

I realized I was dying.

I had once seen a movie, showing a person's life projected in his mind in the very last seconds before death. That happened to me, too.

I saw Jasper and Edward once again when they first met in the cafeteria. The first touch of their fingers under the table. The almond Edward stole, then the story of his intolerance and Jasper's phobia. Then, my decision to go on a journey with them, and the first time I saw them naked. Jasper's panic attack and the way Edward soothed him. The drawer. The sex. The last kiss. The newspaper. And then, nothing - except the realization that everything couldn't just end.

I simply knew there was a next life.

I was certainly going to be reborn into another body, and tell this story to someone. My story about the joy of life.

Plus, I had yet to learn what 'beads' were.

THE END

**A/N: And... we DID hear the story! Just think about it! :)**


End file.
